Sailor Star - A New Generation! Chapter One
by Kawarinaku Kinsei
Summary: The beggining of Chapter One... I just love the Sailor Star Lights, so it's how this story came to be... Please R&R ^^


Author's Comments: I noticed all these New Generation Sailor Moon characters are all based on the inner, sometimes outer, senshi. Well what about the StarLights?! They rule! So I think they deserve a future daughter or something!! So meet my new senshi!  
  
~*~ Sailor Star: The New Generation ~*~  
  
A young girl lies in her bed, tossing and turning. She is Hana Haruko (Surname before first name, the meaning is Spring Child Flower or Flower Spring Child), a young girl who's destiny is soon to change. After the big battle between Galaxia a new enemy has arrived along with a new soldier of love and justice. She was born in the future then sent to the past to protect Earth, but who exactly is she? I suggest we find out.   
  
She looks about 12 years old with long red hair. She seems to be having a nightmare as she tosses and turns violently in her sleep. She dreams of three shadowed figures wearing strange warrior like suits. The figure in the middle steps foward and speaks slowely "Start child, your destiny begins now...". Haruko quickly woke up in a cold sweat, her hazel eyes glimmering in the moonlight.   
"What was that all about? Why do I keep getting these dreams?! My... Destiny...?".  
  
In the morning Haruko quickly woke up to get ready for school. She climbed out of bed and changed into her school fukka, she went to a school that had only just been built, Cherry Blossum High School. She lived in Tokyo, not far from where Tsukino Usagi lived (Sailor Moon). She ran downstairs to greet her Father, for her Mother had died shortly after giving birth to her so her Father was all she had left, but he was often busy. "Good morning Dad!" Haruko said with a smile.   
"Ah, Haruko, you best hurry or you'll miss your bus!" Her Father replied and smiles in return.   
"Ok, goodbye Father!" Haruko says happily and she grabs her backpack and runs out of the door. On the way to her bus stop three boys, quite older than her, step out in front of her.   
"Oh look, it's the little Princess!" Says the tallest boy, probably the leader.   
"Get out of here Kaitou..." Haruko says angrily.  
"Ah, don't you want to play Princess?" Asks a short and stubby boy.   
"I say we play catch, and you're the ball!" Says a long thin boy and the others laugh.   
"Uhh.. How about we play, let Haruko go to school and bug some other time?" Haruko suggests nervously when a young boy suddenly appears. He has short black hair and sharp blue eyes, in his hand is a large stick, he wears the male Cherry Clossum High School uniform.   
"Oooh, scarey.. A boy with a stick.." Says the leader of the gang and the others laugh even more.   
"Just leave the girl alone, or else..." The boy says looking very serious, he seems to be about Haruko's age.   
"We're shaking in our jackets!" Says the thin boy.  
"What are you doing to do? Poke us?" Asks the stubby boy.  
"No... I think I'll do a little more than that.." The boy syas with a grin. The leader of the gang charges at the boy but he just leaps out of the way. The stubby boy then tries but the black haired boy jumps in the air and lands behind him, he them kicks him causing the stubby boy to go flying.   
"Uh, I'm getting out of here!" Says the thin boy.  
"Oh, but I'm not done yet!" Say the black haired boy as he lunges at the thin boy and whckas him in the stomach with the stick with causes him to go flying also. The boy then quickly run off. Haruko just blinks in amazement.   
  
It turned out that the black haired boy had just transfered to Cherry Blossum from London, England. His name was Jack Rella and he was to be in Haruko's class, he only lived a few houses away from her too. That sat together on the bus on their way to school.   
"How did you ever learn to fight like that?" Haruko asks curiously.   
"I just practise I guess.." Jack says whilst looking at the ground, he then looks over at Haruko. "Oh, I have something you might like. I found on the ground and I don't know who it belongs to.." Jack carried on as he pulled a star shaped crystal out of his pocket, it shined all the colours of the rainbow.   
"It's.. Beautiful.." Haruko said as she gazed at it admiringly.   
"It just seemed to.. Appear one day. Strange isn't it? Well, I think it's best off with you Miss Hana." Jack said as he placed the crystal in Haruko's hands.   
"Oh no, I think you should keep it Jack!" Haruko said as she tried to pass it back to him but he refused to take it.   
"Please Miss Hana, take it" Jack said with a smile and Haruko smiles back.   
  
At lunch time Haruko went to her choir class with Jack and her best friend Misato. "What did you say your name was again?" Jack asked Misato.   
"Misato Matataki...." Misato says as she gazed at Jack. Misato wore the same clothes as Haruko and was in her class. She had short green hair and emerald eyes. On her writs was a thin golden bracelet with strange patterns on it. She always had crushes on people, every five seconds it seemed that she like somebody else. But Haruko was quite the opposite. When they got there Haruko told her teacher that Jack was going to sing with them.   
"Hey! Wait a minute! I can't sing!!" Jack said worriedly.   
"Don't worry it's easy!" Haruko said with a smile.   
"Alright class, today we're going to sing solos!" The choir teacher, Miss Chichi said. She was tall, thin and quite young. She wore a long blue dress and had long wavey blue hair that went just past her shoulders, she was also very pretty, there were quite a lot of boys in the choir because of this. Haruko stood in front of everyone and cleared her throat, Miss Chichi whispered "Good luck Haruko..". Haruko looked at everyone nervoulsy and slowely began to sing a soft and sad melody.   
"If you believe the stars are there, you can believe that I am here. If you believe the sun shines, you can believe I am here..". But the tune then starts to speed up and becomes quite lively, her voice is soft and goes perfectly with the music. "If you can see the moonlight, you can see me here! So don't go ignoring me, when my feelings are so strong! Don't go ignoring me when.. AAAHH!" Haruko yelled and she fell sideways into a drum, then a shelf of book above her broke and landed on her. "Ow..." She muttered as everyone went to help her.   
"Uh.. Jack, you're next.." Miss Chichi said as she looked at Haruko worriedly. Jack slowely stood in front of everyone and cleared his throat.   
"Um... Mary had a little lamb..." Everyone startled to giggle as he sung nervously with a squeeky voice. When Jack had finished he walked away looking bright red. Misato then stepped up and cleared her throat.   
"Twinkle twinkle! Little star!!" Her voice was very loud and a little too confident...  
  
Later that day, Jack and Haruko walked home together.   
"You sung very well today Haruko.." Jack muttered.   
"You think so? I thought I was doing ok I guess.. Until I fell into the drum.." They both laughed at this then they bidded farewell as Jack went to his house. Haruko walked along in silence when something suddenly shot past her."Huh? Wha-what was that?!" Haruko asked herself as she looked around nervously. A small, dark blue cat suddenly ran up to her. It's golden eyes shone with curiousity and on it's head was a strange gold star. "Oh ,what a cute cat... Huh? A star on your forehead..." Haruko knelt down and the cat lept onto her head. "Hey!!" Haruko looked up angrily at it. It just blinked and studied Haruko's face, then the star on it's head began to glow very brightly and Haruko shielded her eyes "What's going on?!" She asked confusdely as the cat lept back on to the ground.   
"Hana Haruko, today your destiny shall be awakened..." The cat spoke with a soft male voice and in a small flash, it was gone.   
"My... My destiny? My dreams.... Then that crystal... And now this?! I think I need a vacation..." Haruko sighed and walkes home.   
  
Later on that day, Haruko sat on her bed drawing a picture of Princess Kakyuu(Fireball) even though she did not know who Kakyuu was. Suddenly the cat she saw earlier jumped in through Haruko's window and on to her bed.   
"Hana, I sense danger, you must transform!" The cat said looking very serious.   
"What, transform?! How come you talk? Where's the microphone?" Haruko asked as she checked the cat for a microphone, it growled angrily and started shouting at her.  
"Grrr... I am Crescent Codo, your guardian! This is real Hana, take your crystal and transform! Your friend Jack is being attacked by a Beastoid in the park!!" Crescent growled at her and pulled the crystal from her pocket with his teeth and threw it at her.   
"T-tranform? I must have fallen asleep, yes, this must be a dream! Well, I guess I should enjoy it!" Haruko giggled and Crescent let out his claws.   
"Hana, this is no dream! Raise your crystal and sing, the magic shall be your singing guide! The words are Star Power! Make-up!" He replied, getting quite annoyed. At this, Haruko raised her hand into the air with the crystal in it, and as she spoke her words seemed to come out in song.   
"Star... Power.... Make-up!!" She shouted and closed her eyes, her body began to glow strongly and her clothes were no more. Beautiful golden ribbons started to surround her body and once they had they turned into clothes like Sailor Star Fighter's! Her boots had stars running up them and her clothes were gold instead of black. Finally she opened her eyes and her hair tied up with a gold ribbon into a long plaite. Finally a microphone appeared around her face and on her cheeks were two small stars.   
"You, Hana Haruko, are Sailor Star...." Crescent said with a small smile on his face.  
"Ahhh, I don't want thiiis..." She said looking very puzzled 


End file.
